narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rya Ryu
Rya Ryu is a Taijutsu Master of the Jeagers, an organization wishing to revive the Ten Tails, as they view it as their God and wish to control it's power. Back in the day he was one of the three prized subordinates of the Legendary Taijutsu Grandmaster Shikyo Fushiawase, along with both Kaoruko Usui and Frau Kojiro. He grew up with Frau and Kaoruko and viewed them as his brothers, even though they're not actually related; he also always held high respect and admiration for his teacher, Shikyo. Despite that, however, these days he doesn't hesitate to attempt to kill all three of them in order to further the Jeager's plans. Appearance Rya Ryu is very tall with light features, black hair, black edyes, a green outfit with yellow buttons on it, and slightly toned muscular features; he's able to be extremely physically strong despite how little muscle mass that he actually has. As a child he looked much similar, except for being much shorter and usually just waring a black sgurt and black pants, with a brown vest on it drapped gently over his neck, with a tiny pony tail in the back of his hair. He almost never smiled until he met Shikyo, due to the neverending trauma of watching his parents die right in front of his very eyes. He had gloves which he wore occasionally, although not all the time, and for a time wore an eyepatch after damaging his eye in a fight with Kensei Koshiharu when he and Shikyo wen to recruit him together. When he's shirtless several navy blue tatoos can be seen on his bare skin. He has two on each of his arms, running the length of them, as well as several of them painted on his bare chest, too, with several unique designs. Personality Rya Ryu is a stern individual who is easy to angry, especially when those crtiicize his Taijutsu skills; at least, those who he doesn't deem "worthy" of criticizing his abilities. He's a hot blooded, Taijutsu warrior, who shares many similar traits to both Might Guy and Rock Lee, in that he is deeply in love with Taijutsu and thus uses it as his sole form of combat, due to his inability at any other fighting style. His love for Taijutsu caused him and Rock Lee to obtain mutural respect for each other shortly after meeting, and they love to battle with each other, sad that they have to kill each other in the end. Might Guy also laments the fact that Rya wasn't born in Konoha, because if he was Rya could have been Might's student, and Lee and Rya could have been sibling deciples. When facing a powerful Taijutsu Master like himself he gets overly excited and usually causes way more damage than actually neccesary, often times putting him at odds with his teammates in the Jeagers, most notably Morsuke Uchiha, who just loves to pick on him. Contrary to the other members of the Jeagers, Rya Ryu is usually seen as a kind individual who's even aided enemies a few times; the only reason that he works for the Jeagers, supposedly, is because he respects any Shinobi who wields great power, such as the leader of the Jeagers himself. However, when he's deep enough in a fun battle for him then his true personality is revealed, which is that of a battle hungry maniac who wants to fight until his opponent is compeltely destroyed, and doesn't care who he has to take out to do that, for the most part. His Taijutsu in this state gave him the monicker the "Demon of Taijutsu" appropriately so. He also holds a great amount of respect for not only his teacher, Shikyo Fushiawase, but also for his two sibling deciples, Frau Kojiro and Kaoruko Usui, and will become enraged, even on fighting terms, with anyone who badmouths them, especially in terms of Shikyo himself. He's always ranting on how superior his abilities are to everyone else despite only using Taijutsu, and thus is hated by a lot of people due to them viewing him as arrogant; however, despite this, he never appears to allow his supposed arrogance cloud his judgement during battle, and is able to fight with a very level headed and logical point of view, even being willing to retret from a battle if she realizes that she can't win a battle, albeit reluctantly. If he looses a battle or has to retret, or fails a mission of any sort, he puts self imposed punishments on himself to give him incentive to try harder next time; these were taught to him by Shikyo, and were usually given to him by Shikyo as well, up until the two finally parted ways. He'll usually feel disgraced and depressed if he fails to complete a mission, looses a battle, or has to retreat from a battle, but the self imposed punishements, (ie. excerises that are way too straneous even for him), along with a certain amount of time, always seems to heal his wounds. If a comrade, family member, lover, or good friend of his dies, he usually tries to visit their graves at least once a year; he m akes a special exception with his parents graves, which he usually tries to visit at least three times a year. It also doesn't matter to him weather the graves are still around or not; this is seen with his parents' graves, which were destroyed during a war at some point in the past, the bodies completely rooted out of the ground and annihilated entirely. He also does this for any comrade of his who he worked with even if he didn't like them, such as with the members of the Jeagers; he didn't get along with most of them. He's very emotional when fighting someone who he doesn't want to kill, but appears to be capable of hiding his emotions much easier than Might Guy or Rock Lee; despite that, it's very obvious when he doesn't want a fight to continue, and is torturing himself having to continue on, which is seen whenever he has to fight Might Guy and Rock Lee, (especially Rock Lee). Due to certain, mysterious, intense training he underwent in the past, he developed a way to completely nulify his pain, meaning that he feels almost no pain at all, for the most part. That's how he was able to use the Eight Gates to a far greater extent than Might Guy and Rock Lee, due to them feeling far more pain he does during the process of using them. After the death of Hori Hirasaka in the Jeagers, whom he was infatuated with, and shared his first kiss with shortly before her death, his personality changed completely, slumping into a deep depression. He became a heavy drinker of Saki, and didn't go on any Jeagers missions at all for several months until he was located by Hoshizora Aburame of the Jeagers. Hoshizora, being a close childhood friend of Hori, traveled with him for about a month until she finally convinced him to chear up from her death. However, due to the wounds of her passing still requiring healing, he then set a new goal, which was to take revenge and kill the one responsible for killing Hori, even though he had no idea who it was yet, which Hoshizora happily agreed to help him do. During their quest for revenge he eventaully ended up falling in love with Hoshizora herself, to the point that the two of them eventaully kissed. A noticable downfall of Rya Ryu is his lack of strategical intelligence during combat, which is always evident. He always prefers to use his fists to solve all major disbutes, and doesn't ever think it through to either pick to not fight if that's an option, or choose a proper battle strategy, which is something that the more intelligent and clever of his enemies, such as his previous master, Shikyo Fushiawase, are easily able to take advantage of while fighting him. He's also moderately arrogant, and has a gigantic amount of pride in his powers in Taijutsu, since that's all he's never been able to use, causing him to often times act brash and do certain acts without reasoning or logic behind it at all. Although he does make up excuses for what he does, the reality is that even he, as he even admits to later on, really doesn't know why he does it; he just willingly allows his anger and rage to take control, and unleashes hell on anyone and anything in his path. Despite this, the one thing that can make him angry above all--above insulting Shikyo, insulting his Taijutsu, and damaging his pride--is insutling, injuring, or killing his lovers, specifically Hori Hirasaka when she was alive, and then Hoshizora Aburame when he fell in love with her later on in the series. He'll do whatever it takes to save them if they're in danger, even raising his fists against his own comrades and the leader of the Jeagers himself. History Rya Ryu was born in Konohagakure during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. His parents were killed in the war, and he was taken in by Shikyo Fushiawase, who raised him as his son and pupil. He was taken out of the village after the war ended, meaning he never got to know the village very well at all. Froma young age, even though is father was supposedly a Genjutsu Master and his mother supposedly a master of three elemental ninja arts, he possessed no ability in either of them. The only fighting style he ever had any ability in whatsoever was Taijutsu; Shikyo could easily see this and was glad, due to being the Legendary Taijutsu Grandmaster, and chose to train him specifically in that art. Rya Ryu's Taijutsu training began at av ery young age, about 5, and continued for almost twenty years until he left Shikyo to seek his own pursuits. Growing up with Shikyo, he grew to have great fondness and respect for him. When he was five years old Shikyo took him on his first real mission, which was to recruit Kensei Koshiharu into the Akatsukinosora. Rya Ryu already heard of this individual from Shikyo as one of the first members of the Akatsuki created by Yahiko, and that somehow he was still alive after all this time; not ony did Shikyo want to recruit him into the Akatsukinosora, but he also wanted to learn his secret to staying young and fit and in his prime for so long, and Rya Ryu was more than happy to help him do this, even though he was so young at the time. The two of them traveled together a great distance to the Land of Volcanoes, which was a country founded by Kensei himself, where he served as it's Fuadel Lord of sorts. The two easily infultrated the land--Rya wasn't yet strong enough to, but with Shikyo it was a sinch--got past his elite soldiers, and found Kensei in the center of the great volcano in the country, which served as the Volcano Temple of sorts, where he lived and ran the nation. Of course, like any Shinobi with the power that he had, he was unwilling to join unless they proved themselves to them, so they fought him. Despite his training up to that point, Rya was defeated rather easily, so Shikyo had to finish the fight--which took a surprisingly long time, despite the fact that this was Shikyo here--and when he won Kensei agreed to join and the three of them left together. After this mission, realizing that Rya needed a lot more training to stack up in the Akatsukinosora, he forced him to train all the time wearing light weights. These were just like regular light weights, except they had Chakra fused within them that forced them to continueously gain more weight as he got stronger and could move in them better, to keep challenging him and pushing him to his limits. Due to this harsh training Rya Ryu managed to match Shikyo in the general hand to hand combat form of Taijutsu with his light weights off, (once a month they would have a fight with them off to see the fruits of his training). For the next two years Rya Ryu went on many other missions, including one to recruit Nobunaga Haven into the Akatsukinosora, which he was a much better aid with. After that mission, Shikyo decided that it was time to enhance his training even further, so he decided to teach him how to open up the Eight Gates, to which he definitely approved of, due to that being one of his life goals and dreams in Taijutsu. It took him six months to open the first gate, a year for the second, a year for the third, a year for the fourth, a year for the fifth, a year for the sixth, and a year for the seventh; thus, he opened up the seventh gate when he was 17 years old. Of course, at this point, he had only mastered four of them, and only three of them had he mastered to their fullest extent. To learn them Shikyo had Rya infultrate Konohagakure as a new student at Shino Academy. Rya confronted Might Guy and, after some trials and tribulations, convinced him to train him to control the Eight Gates, alongside Rock Lee. Since Shikyo himself couldn't use the Eight Gates, this was the only way that Rya could be taught thim. He would return every now and then to show his progress to Shikyo, and then return to Konoha; since Shikyo used to be high up in Konoha's ANBU, he could easily get Rya back in and out of the vilalge many times without anyone noticing it, usually at night. Over the time he was in Konohagakure he first met Lee and developed a sort of rivalery with him, which eventaully, over time developed into a good friendship; this in return saddened Rya Ryu when he had to fake his own death and return to Shikyo after his initial training for the Eight Gates was finished. His training with the Eight Gates continued for another three years, all the while he continued to go on many different missions. One of these such missions was to recruit Kaguya Kushi into the Akatsukinosora, the Scorch Release user. He went on this mission with Kensei Koshiharu, whom he was partnered up with in the organization at the time, and traveled to the outskirts of the Land of Lightning, where she led a small mafia of Shinobi. The two of them easily took out the entirety of her Shinobi mafia within a timespan of roughly three days, all the while bonding as teammates and gaining a lot more respect for each other's power. Once they confronted Kaguya she agreed to join if they could force her to. The two of them then began to fight her; this fight lasted a total of six hours straight, until she finally lost in the end, which caused her to agree to join the Akatsukinosora and become the partner of both Kensei Koshiharu sometimes and Rya Ryu at other times, until the latter's defection. When he turned 20, he finally mastered seven of the Eight Gates, but only six of them to their fullest extent. It was at this time that he and Shikyo told him the full story about the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and the Ten Tails; by the end of it Rya Ryu wasamazed and became obsessed with the actual Ten Tails itself and reviving it. When he was twenty one he finally mastered the seventh gate to it's fullest extent, but had yet to come even close to masterring the eighth gate. He then defected from the Akatsukinosora when the Jeagers came into existance, because his desire to revive the Ten Tails had finallly gotten to him, and he just couldn't take it anymore, so he joined the organization that intends to make that happen. When he turned twenty five, Rya Ryu had allegedly mastered all eight of the Eight Gates to their fullest extents; however, since he can't open them all up without dying, this has yet to be seen. He Plot Powers and Abilities Chakra Powers ]]Unlike most Shinobi who fight using only Taijutsu, such as Might Guy and Rock Lee, ]]Rya Ryu does have ane xtremely large amount of Chakra which he uses in combat whenever a fight is getting a little bit tricky for him. By increasing his Chakra to a large extent, he's actually mastered the art of making all of his blows, weather they be punches, kicks, or something else, much more powerful and mcuh more devastating. While fighting hand to hand with an opponent, he doesn't even ]]have to pause and cocentrate or focus in order to raise it tremendously, giving him the ]]immediate edge in a lot of battles. At first his Chakra, as it gets high enough, appears visible as a yellow aura covering his body and waving away. However, as it gets even stronger yet then it'll turn blue and get more intense and more thick, and as it gets even stronger yet then it'll turn red and get more intense and more thick, and finally as it gets to it's strongest it'll turn pure black and get more intense and more thick yet. Not only is his attack power drasticfally increased by this, but so is his overall speed, even more so than his attack power; his speed increasing like this, in turn, does allow his attack power to increase even further, meaning that, by connecting, his attack power is technically what's increased the most, if you take both factors into account here. Speed To a Shinobi who fights only using Taijutsu, speed is everything; it could mean the difference between life and death. For Rya Ryu, his speed is unpresidented. Ever since a young age he began to constantly train, eat, sleep, and rest with light weights on; they were created by Shikyo as a special kind of them, which constantly get heavier due to the Chakra inside of them as Rya himself gets stronger. Today he's able to easily go faster than some of the fasterst Shinobi he faces with the light weights on; however, when he takes them off, his movements will be seen as mere blurs, and somehow still remain completely silently, similar to Rock Lee in that regard. Intelligence A noticable downfall of Rya Ryu is his lack of strategical intelligence during combat, which is always evident. He always prefers to use his fists to solve all major disbutes, and doesn't ever think it through to either pick to not fight if that's an option, or choose a proper battle strategy, which is something that the more intelligent and clever of his enemies, such as his previous master, Shikyo Fushiawase, are easily able to take advantage of while fighting him. He's also moderately arrogant, and has a gigantic amount of pride in his powers in Taijutsu, since that's all he's never been able to use, causing him to often times act brash and do certain acts without reasoning or logic behind it at all. Although he does make up excuses for what he does, the reality is that even he, as he even admits to later on, really doesn't know why he does it; he just willingly allows his anger and rage to take control, and unleashes hell on anyone and anything in his path. Taijutsu Ever since he was very young, Rya Ryu's natural talent in Taijutsu has been stagerlingly evident. Due to him having no skill or potential whatsoever in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, his Taijutsu was all he ever trained in during his life, turning him literally into a one man army, as some would say. His Taijutsu skills are at a level that even managed to surpass Rock Lee and allegedly Might Guy, (although the last one has yet to be confirmed). General Hand to Hand Powers: Rya's movements are swift silent most of the time, earning himself the nickname, "Silent Taijutsu Master." He's able to easily attack enemies from two directions at the same time, and then instantly choose two completely different directions to defend himself from without resting, and do this for extremely extended periods of time. He's fast enough without his increasing light weights on, but when he takes them off, due to the pressure and weight being released off of him all of a sudden, his movemetns are then seen as mere blurs, similar to Rock Lee. Any ordinary Shinobi finds it impossible to defend against his incredible blows, and those who do usually still takes some sort of damage in some way. His punches and kicks are able to bust through stone, brick, and sement walls with ease, and when they do the debris caused by it will fly at enemeis and sometiems cause damage to them, at least a tiny bit, if they strike them just right. He's even gotten to the point now where he does need to actually hit his enemies to damage them, instead going so fast that he sends the wind at them to hit him with the full force of his actual punch or kick, without needing to use a Wind Release technique to do so. Techniques Relationships Family Kaoruko Usui Frau Kojiro Teachers Shikyo Fushiawase Battles and Events Battles Story Battles Roleplay Battles Events Story Events Roleplay Events Kills Story Kills Roleplay Kills Appearances Story Appearances Roleplay Appearances Quotes *(While Fighting Rock Lee) "Yes! This is what youth is all about!" *(To a Konohagakure Shinobi) "Your comrades will all die on the battlefield! You have to be prepared for the worst! If you let it get to you, even more people will die! *(To Kyoshiro Amagiri) "The lotus of Konoha blooms twice!" *(To Shikyo Fushiawase) "I want to prove that I can be a splended ninja as well! Even if I can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu! I want to prove it to the whole world!" *(To Hori Hirasaka) "I a not sad! In front of a man who made an important decision...feeling sadness or pity would be an insult to him!" * Trivia *Rya Ryu was originally created because the author wanted to create an antagonist sharing a lot of traits, both personality wise and power wise, with both Rock Lee and Might Guy. *According to the databooks: **Rya' s favorite food is salt water salmon cooked over an open fire. **Rya's favorite drink is ramune. **Rya's least favorite food is crab. **Rya's least favorite drink is carbonated water. **While in the Akatsukinosora, Rya has completed a total of 100 official missions: 50 D Ranked, 25 C Ranked, 15 B Ranked, 5 A Ranked,a nd 5 S Ranked. **While in the Jeagers, Rya has completed a total of 250 official missions: 100 D Ranked, 100 C Ranked, 25 B Ranked, 20 A Ranked, and 5 S Ranked. **During his time in both the Akatsukinosora and the Jeagers, Rya has completed a total of 350 official missions: 150 D Ranked, 125 C Ranked, 40 B Ranked, 25 A Ranked, and 10 S Ranked. **Rya's favorite phrase is Fighting Spirit or Hot Blooded. **Rya's favorite word is Taijutsu. **Rya's least favorite word is defeat. **Rya's least favorite phrase is Getting Older. **Rya's hobbies are practicing his Taijutsu and watching martial arts films and stageplays. **Rya wishes to fight his previous master, Shikyo Fushiawase, as well as Frau Kojiro and Kaoruko Usui. Gallery R.jpg|Rya's reaction to Hori's death Rya Ryu.jpg|Rya as a child Rya Ryu.png|Rya Ryu's full appearance Yusuke.jpg|Rya's appearance while in the sixth gate Urameshi.jpg|Rya's appearance while in the seventh gate Ryu.jpg|Rya's appearance while in the Eighth Gate, without the fire covering him 3091619-yuske+feat+speed+vs+a+class+demons+vol+18+(4).jpg|Rya's appearance in the manga dfagsdf.jpg|Rya's long hair in the manga Yu19.jpg|Rya and Hoshizora sharing a kiss: Rya's second and Hoshizora's first Yu13.png yu1.jpg yu2.jpg yu3.jpg yu5.jpg yu6.jpg yu7.jpg Yu4.jpg yu8.jpg yu9.png yu10.jpg yu11.jpg yu12.jpg yu14.jpg yu15.jpg yu16.jpg yu17.jpg yu18.jpg Indexd.jpg|Rya's blue Chakra Black.png|Rya black Chakra Imagess.jpg|Rya red Chakra Category:Character Category:Male Category:Jeagers Category:Alive Category:Taijutsu User Category:Shikyo Fushiawase's Subordinate Category:Eight Gates User Category:Shinobi Category:Konohagakure Category:Land of Fire Category:Akatsukinosora